Akatsuki Traitor
by Poetic Agony
Summary: Now this is the story all about how my OC's life got flipped, turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there I'll tell you how she became the prince(ss) of a town called Bel-air. Oh. Wait. That's copyrighted. Damn. I definitely do NOT own Fresh Prince of Bel-air. Anyways OC x ? (UNDECIDED) Might have a poll or something. Yeah, probably a poll.
1. Chapter 1

So, there's this thing I have to tell you..  
I don't own Naruto! D: Because obviously Neji isn't going to sing and dance to Fergalicous any time soon. But if I owned Naruto...

* * *

(3rd person POV)

"Do you understand your mission, Chiyako?" asked a man with rather odd piercings and striking orange hair.  
"Hai Leader-sama," replied Chiyako Hokorimeyio, a respected member of the Akatsuki, "I will be. undercover and infiltrate The Village Hidden in the Leaves I will find the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails known as Naruto Uzumaki and befriend him." Leader-sama nodded and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She was going on a dangerous top secret mission.

Once she befriended the Jinchūriki she could easily lead him away from the village and bring him back to the Akatsuki. Normally, brute force would be used but with that damn Jiraiya lurking around every corner a more covert mission would be in order. Chiyako felt lucky that Leader-sama would choose her for this mission, because it was a solo mission. She wouldn't be going with a partner. 'This is very important' she thought to herself, 'if I fail..I don't even want to think about it' she concludes with a shudder.

* * *

(1st person POV: Emi)

I was in my room packing when I heard a knock on my door.  
"Come in, Deidara," I sighed. He slowly opened the door and walked in and sat on my bed.  
"How did you know it was me, un?" he asked.  
"I just did."  
"What's wrong? Why are you sad, yeah?" he looked at me with concern in his eyes.  
"Nothing, it's just, I might not see you guys for a while," I explained sadly. Without warning he pulled me into a big hug. And when I say big I mean bone crushing. It was rare for Deidara to show any real emotions (at least ones that weren't anger related), why he was now was beyond me.

"Deidara, thank you but, you're going to crush me," I said gasping. He looked up at me and smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry, un. I'll leave you to pack, yeah." I sighed for what seemed like the 100th time. I looked up from my packing into the mirror that hung above my dresser. I crunched up my nose disappointed at my appearance. I had dyed my white hair to black and kept my silver eyes. I had to leave my Akatsuki cloak and ring here.

About an hour later I emerged from my room with a small backpack filled with clothes and money. I gave them all a small wave and used a transportation jutsu to transport maybe about half a mile away from the hideout we were currently residing in. I sighed. I did that a lot. Sigh. I then started my long journey to The Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

So, have you ever been reading your story and saw that it rhymed and then laughed to yourself while in the living room where everyone looks at you weird? No? Well, who said I have? *cough*  
Anyways, since Kakashi hasn't been spending his Saturdays in his underwear and a tutu, singing all the words to "I'm a Barbie Girl" while dancing, and eating brownie batter...I don't own Naruto yet.

* * *

Sometime later I arrived outside of the Konohagakure gates where I saw two guards. Two men guards. Sometimes I hate men. I walked up and gave them a big smile.  
"Hello there! My name is, uh, Meko Namake and I came to speak with the Hokage!" They stood there staring at me, and staring at me, and staring at me. I coughed lightly. The one with hair covering half of his face blinked a few times.

"Uh, yeah okay. I'll send for an escort or something," he mumbled. I nodded and stood there patiently, ignoring the stares from the guards. Finally a man with silver hair that stood up everywhere and a mask over his face walked up.  
"I'm Kakashi."  
"Hi Kakashi-san! I'm Meko!" I smiled. My cheeks were hurting from all this smiling. I truly hated acting like this. Mental sigh. He nodded and started walking in what I guess what was the direction of where he was supposed to escort me to. I followed behind him, well more like skipped after him.

"So Kakashi, how has your day been?" I gave another annoying smile. He looked over at me.  
"Fine," he grunted.  
"I am truly in awe of your communication skills Scarecrow," I muttered under my breath. Whether or not he heard me I would never know because we were outside of a building. I made sure to 'accidently' bump into him when he stopped.

"Opps! Sorry," I giggled. I looked up at the building in mock fascination.  
"It sure is big!" He gave me what sounded like a simple 'hmm'. Since he couldn't see me I rolled my eyes. He led me up stairs to a room I guess was the Hokage's office. He knocked loudly. We heard a faint, "come in!".  
The lady looked between Kakashi and me expectantly.  
"Hello Hokage-sama. My name is Meko Namake! I come from The Village Hidden in the Mist. I moved from my home for, uh, personal reasons. I came here to request to live here!"  
"As a ninja?" she asked skeptically.  
"If you need me!" I smiled, "I was a ninja in my old village, and I even got a letter of recommendation from my team captain! His name is Shenshi Chang." Shenshi Chang was an excellent ninja of The Village Hidden in the Mist, with Itachi's sharingan we easily copied his hand writing and signature and forged the letter. She nodded and smiled.  
"Very well, it says in the letter you were Chūnin rank?" I nodded.  
"Alright, Kakashi, go get her a headband."

He walked out of the room and about five minutes returned with a forehead protector. I took it and tied it around my head.  
"As for a house, the only available one we seem to have is next to Naruto..hmm." I blinked, not letting on that I knew him.  
"Here are your keys," she said throwing them at me. I caught them and smiled.  
"I can find it on my own, thank you!" I walked out of the door waving. Now to meet Naruto..

The next morning I woke up and quickly got dressed. I had to meet the brat today if I ever wanted that mission to be finished quickly. I decided on making some food and bringing it to him. I made my famous, well famous with the Akatsuki, chocolate chip cookies. I arranged them nicely on a plate before heading over to his apartment.

When he opened the door I gave him a huge smile. More annoying smiles.  
"Hiya there! My name is Meko and I just moved here. I thought I would bring some cookies over, to ya know.. get acquainted with my neighbor!" He blinked at me a few times before pulling me into his apartment. He took the plate of cookies from me and set them down on a table somewhere. Then out of nowhere he wrapped me in a hug. I twitched, unwrapping him from me and started punching him till he couldn't even stand. Not. In reality I hugged back, resisting the urge to beat him senseless. Instead I just giggled and hugged him back.

"Thanks!" he said smiling. We sat down and start munching on cookies, making small talk. Man, this kid trusts anyone.  
"Hey, do you want to go get some ramen Meko-chan? I know the best place in the world!" he said beaming.  
"Hm, I'm pretty full from these cookies! But I'll sit with you while you eat!" In reality I hated ramen.

* * *

Note to self: ALWAYS wear your glasses when writing because apparently sometimes best comes out as butt. "I know the butt place in the world!" he said beaming.  
Wow. Ashten. Great job.  
Review and stuff.  
Byee.


End file.
